bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Renascence
| image = | kanji = ブリーチ・レナセンス | romaji = Burīchi Renasensu | genre = | creator = | contributors = Sitewide }} Bleach Renascence (ブリーチ・レナセンス, Burīchi Renasensu) is the official Fanon Canon project of . Story Premise Set in the year 2019, six years following the epilogue of the original Bleach manga, the world is seemingly in a state of peace. After a hard-fought battle against the forces of the and the defeat of , suffering unimaginable causalities in the process, the Gotei 13 has managed to rebuild the . However, the lingering effects of war still remain, as the Gotei 13's ranks are still severely dwindled. What was once a proud force of at least six thousand soldiers has now been reduced to half. Furthermore, in light of the incidents surrounding Tokinada Tsunayashiro and his betrayal nearly two decades ago, rumors have been circulating throughout the years regarding the Original Sin and the evils of the . Signs of dissent and uprisings are present throughout , especially among those arrivals from the that once belonged to certain religions, only to find their afterlife to be nothing what was promised to them. Even among the Shinigami, the rumors of this sin still continue to circulate, despite the best efforts of the Captain-Commander and the other Captains to assuage their concerns. Unrest can be found not only among the Shinigami soldiers but also among the nobility; namely, the . With the betrayal of the Tsunayashiro sixteen years ago, along with the majority of them being murdered by Tokinada, the holy weapons once entrusted to the noble houses were confiscated on the orders of and placed in the care of the . There is currently a clear unbalance of power and reputation among the noble houses; the Shihōin having finally risen to prominence after a long period of dormancy, the Tsunayashiro slowly rebuilding their clan through the vassals that once served them, the Urahara who have remained silent now playing a more active role, and the Kuchiki being recognized as the sole reliable family among the four currently. As such, dissent exists even among the noble houses, for families whose names have been tarnished by the sins of their parentage now seek restoration even at the cost of sacrificing their fellow nobles. Even at the cost of overturning the system that governs Soul Society. In the , who were once forced to hide from the eyes of Shinigami are now flourishing. Even so, while not under current threat of capture and execution, the group Xstence continues to remain outside of their purview for as long as they possibly manage. In addition to them, other human spiritualists have arisen over the years and have gathered together in particular organizations devoted to their own desires. The last two decades has seen a remarkable increase in spiritual activity in the human world, for better or for worse, and with the Gotei 13 incapable of properly supervising the living world with their halved forces and domestic situations, the organization Basara was established years prior to defend humans from Hollows. Within , the land of is still amidst a vicious civil war between two factions. The , now led by the Three Pillars — , , and — have been engaged in territory conflicts with the remnants of the Wandenreich who have taken up residence in this world. Neither side refuses to give up their stake in these lands and so aggressive actions have continued to persist even to the current year. And yet, with all these factions with all their aspirations, the potential for devastating crises are rearing their heads. Strange supernatural phenomena, enigmatic even by the standards of spiritual beings, are starting to occur in the three worlds. Few beings have started to realize that something is happening, but outside of them, nobody is paying attention nor heeding their cries. Shinigami desperate to maintain stability in their world, the Quincy and Arrancar at each other's necks for territory, and the Humans who try to find their place in a world that continues to grow more and more chaotic — when the coming calamities finally manifest, it may spell the end for everything they all hold dear. Story Format While the Fanon Canon project is designed to eventually coalesce onto a single plot direction, it is formatted to be a free-reign roleplaying environment in which new stories can arise depending on the desires and whims of the userbase. In the interest of maintaining some semblance of organization, the Fanon Canon project has three main plot lines: *'Soul Society Chapter:' This story is centered on the Gotei 13 and the Four Noble Houses conflict. *'Human World Chapter:' This story is centered on Xstence and Basara. *'Hueco Mundo Chapter:' This story is centered on the civil war between the Espada and the Wandenreich remnants. In addition to these three, other plot lines and story concepts may be added into the Fanon Canon as desired by the userbase. These will likely be termed under an 'Other' category and eventually may fall into one of the three main stories, or if they should become popular and prominently roleplayed, it is possible they may arise to become a fourth main story or even cause one of the established main plot lines to fall into this particular plot line. Simply put, the format of this Fanon Canon iteration is designed to account for any eventuality or possibility for the story to flow in any direction the userbase may desire at any given time. Side stories not overtly related to the main stories are also to be placed under the 'Other' sections. This includes personal stories written to coincide with Fanon Canon events as well as roleplays between users that are considered side stories. Story Stages #Renascence Beginning #TBA Involved Parties *Xstence *Basara (Fanon Canon) *Gotei 13 (Fanon Canon) *Noble Houses (Fanon Canon) *Espada (Fanon Canon) *Wandenreich (Fanon Canon) *Royal Guard (Fanon Canon) Related Articles *Timeline of Events *FC Kidō List *Canon Characters Previous Content As this is the fourth iteration of the Fanon Canon project, there are several old stories and roleplays that were written that have either been discarded or have yet to be properly integrated into the current project. Because of this, content related to those old Fanon Canon projects can be found in the Previous Content page. Behind Scenes The Fanon Canon project was termed Renascence in order to invoke the meaning of that term; 'the revival of something that has been dormant'. Bleach Renascence is the fourth iteration of the Fanon Canon project.